Junaied
Ochena Balok He is rising star and a light blader of UB . He made his debut in July 2014 . He have not got any title yet still he is in championship final of Intercontinental Tournament . Starting Days He started his carrier as unknown guy to all and had his first match with Chris Kyoya which he eventually lost . Later on he also got defeated by Justin Wong . After that Justin Wong started training Ochena . He was a good student and learned a lot very fast . He created many unique moves after training with Wong . He after searching discovered a strange energy that changed his blading life for ever . He was only one to complete his last hunting list defeating many tuff bladers . Present He was one of most active guys who helped to make retro UB campaign successfull . He entered the Intercontinental tournament and reached its final , but later on tournament was discontinued . Making him feeling bad . He is mber of team called The Dark Phantoms him , Zain , Nain and Bose Later on he created a big rivalry with King and King ended blocking him . He have won Sprunk tournament match gaining him title shot at Beymania III . Energies His bey hold strong energies that he have himself discovered * Neuro energy- The energy of destruction. Its an energy that has the ability to destroy a certain in a blink of an eye. His bey has full control over this energy by containing a neuro energized crystal inside which let him use this to destroy opponent bey. * Psi energy- The holy energy. Its an energy that his bit-beast achieved by meditation, soul power and worshipping of almighty. The bit-beast of his bey, the Dynasty dragon achieved a psi energy sword which can cut any metal and pierce through anything. With the control over this energy, he can summon and perform other psi energy related moves too. (Both of the energies are copyrighted © ) Bey Info Bey: Epic Sword Breaker X:B:D Elements: Wind, Lightning, Galaxy, Fire. Facebolt: Dynasty. A black black coloured and red designed facebolt made of strong TiAl 4D Energy Ring: Epic. The epic energy ring is only compatible with sword breaker fusion wheel only. Its a balanced weight energy ring with 3 changeable modes defense, smash, and assault. It has a thick layer of rubber on the sides which helps it in absorbing spin from opposite rotating beys. 4D Fusion Wheel: Sword Breaker The sword breaker fusion wheel is specially built with pure Tial that is balance weighted. It has spiky sword shaped blades around it. For its light weight it can use the spikes as the wings to fly in the air like a helicopter. Its only compatible with epic energy ring. Electric or magnetic waves doesn't effect it. 4D Bottom: Xtream Bearing Destructor (X:B:D) It is a Sharp bottom made of Aluminum-titanium, but it is also mounted on a taller base. Its small contact point produces very little friction on the surface of the Stadium floor, even less so than the average Sharp tip. While this quality is useful for Stamina type Bottoms. Bit-Beast: Dynasty Dragon The Dynasty Dragon is one of the strongest dragon in the dragon family. It has spikes all over its body. It can breath fire in a tremendous speed. It can absorb heat from sun and surrounding. It has a poisonous sharp tail. It's golden coloured and it's eyes are dark red. It wears a armor made of solid aluminum. It can fly in sonic speed with its sharp wings. It has lava claws in its nail that can cut anything. About Age - 17 Friends - Imtenan , Divyansh , Zain , Kai , Justin , Hasnain , Boss , Sahaj , Alex , Soham Rivals - King , Ryuga , Kia , Bose , Xenon , Ritvick , KD , Imtenan , Sahaj '' ''Enemies - King Category:Light Blader Category:Bladers Category:WAR Bladers